Arrainged Marriage
by Dark Takeru
Summary: Takeru Loves Hikari, but one BIG flaw, he is arranged to have a marriage. WHO is she? Why did Hikari kiss in front of her? Answers later in chapter. ratings may change


[b]Disclaimer [/b]: I don't own Digimon dammit!  
  
Arranged Marriage  
  
Okay here's the deal, Takeru kissed Hikari but Takeru has a confession to make, he has an arranged marriage with _________!!! What happens when Takeru goes to _____ and able to bring 5 people for a month. What will happen and who is this person?!?!  
  
Takeru Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motimoya, Yolie: 14 Older digidestand except for Joe: 17 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: revealed  
  
. [i] Monday -12:30 p.m [/i]  
  
The school bell rang, but Mr. Miamoto's (A/n: I forget HIS name!!) class had to stay in because a "certain someone" released all fifteen of the teacher's snakes and frogs. " Okay, you may all go except for you Mr. Takeru Ishida." People were now looking at him some saying "oohh's" and stuff.  
  
"You called me sir?" Takeru asked politely. "You will be leaving soon so be sure you have all your things to go home." He told him strictly, still mad about the little critters. [i] Matt's here already!! [/i] He thought. "Yes sir." After making the short conversation, he ran as fast as he can to his homeroom to get his backpack.  
  
*  
  
Once TK gathered all his stuff from his locker and stuffed it in his backpack, he ran through the hall and ran into Hikari. "Where are you going Takeru?" "Home." "Why so early?" "Just because." Hikari chuckled at his statement. "Because I just have to!" Now Hikari thought he was mad at her. "I'm sorry Hikari, I don't want you to cry, I am not leaving you or anything like that, I promise." Takeru then kissed her. They were both in heaven.  
  
*  
  
When TK was in his brother's car, he watched the snow fall and thought, [i] It's been years since I saw her, will she look the same? Will she hate me? Why did I kiss Kari? Where and why did I get this stain on my favorite shirt!! [/i]  
  
Takeru closed his eyes and started banging hi head on the chair's headrest.  
  
"Takeru were here!" Takeru finally stopped and got out of the car. Grabbing his backpack and quickly ran to his apartment building, leaving his brother behind.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Hi honey, where' your brother?" his mom wearing nice clothes while trying to decorate as best as she can. "Downstairs." He didn't feel like talking.  
  
"So, how was you're day?" His mom asked.  
  
"Great mom." Takeru dropped his backpack and threw it into the closet.  
  
"You better dress up now, they're coming any minute now to talk about your.."  
  
"I know mom!"  
  
"Okay. Just checking."  
  
"Is dad here?"  
  
"Of course! He's dressing up."  
  
Matt came in and went into his bedroom to get his clothes and take a shower.  
  
"I take a shower first!" Matt yelled  
  
"See! Your brother arrived here after you and he's ahead of you!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
Monday- 1:30  
  
"Everything is ready!" Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Except for the Pasta!" Matt stated.  
  
"Lighten up TK!! Don't get all depressed already just because of this!" Matt tightly hugged him and Then Tk said  
  
"Why couldn't you get married to someone you don't see often, like me!!" Takeru started to cry.  
  
After a long time of crying, the doorbell rang.  
  
Matt opened the door revealing five bodies including Takeru's and Matt's grandpa, Which was from Paris, France.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Takeru looked at her, staring at her beautiful features. Almost drooling, She came up to him and said,  
  
"Agréable pour vous voir encore Takeru!" SHE said.  
  
"N-N-Nice to see you t-too, Catherine!" Takeru said shyly.  
  
Catherine kissed him on the cheek and said,  
  
"It's been so long TK."  
  
"I know."  
  
~End of chpt. 1~  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it or not? Please no harsh flames besides, it's really hot where I live right now!!  
  
I will try my best to update my other fics!!  
  
I will not continue until I get at least 10 TO 15 REVIEWS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What is this button for? 


End file.
